A Roll in the Sand
by OwTheEdge
Summary: Jackie takes Marco to a secluded part of Echo Creek's beach. Turns out the place is uncharted territory and not a soul was in sight. What are two teenagers to do alone with a place to themselves and a bottle of tanning oil? The answer may shock you. Cover art drawn by Jook.


The searing summer sun cast a pinching heat upon the beach. The beach was alive with visitors frolicking in the sand, splashing among the cool ocean water, or walking in between. Two such examples of those in between being Marco and Jackie, the latter leading by a few steps.

"Gee, place is packed today." Marco remarked as he was nearly run into by a pair of kids playing tag.

"That's why we'll be headin' to this place that'll be away from it all." The blue-streaked teen replied with confidence. "Waayyy easy to find a good spot to get my tan on."

"Not too far from here, is it?"

"It's a bit of a long walk, to be honest. Not too long though."

"How much we talkin' here?"

"Like, twelve minutes? Fifteen tops."

Marco shrugged. "Eh. I guess I could use the exercise."

He couldn't complain. As much as he mentally kicked himself for it, Marco found himself enthralled by the constant sight of Jackie's rear. Though still hidden behind a pair of jean shorts, they teased the extent of its size and shape and the hormonal teen's mind made a feeble attempt at X-ray vision for clothing. On top of that, the sway of her hips accentuated her ample derriere, as if silently seducing him to come closer. Both atop a pair of strong legs and plump thighs that were mesmerizing to look at.

Before they even made their way to the beach, Jackie had texted Marco telling him that he would "love the new bikini" she had bought just a few days prior. Marco wasn't sure what she meant, but the accompanying emojis from said text might've indicated saucy stuff in the works.

Eventually they found themselves walking through some trees, grass, and bush. Wherever Jackie was taking them was pretty far out of the way from the public eye. The boy wasn't sure how he felt about it. Though he was happy to get out of the sun's burning, watchful eye. Several steps prior, the temptation to remove his hoodie grew stronger, sweat sticking to his body like a second skin.

"Alright, here we are!" Jackie said triumphantly. They came upon a beach that seemed to be only a fraction of the size of the one they just came from. It was devoid of life, as if they had come across uncharted territory. As if no one else in Echo Creek, or even the entire world had knowledge of this place.

During this time of the day, part of the sun hid behind the trees, but still provided enough of its radiance to light up half of the beach to the shoreline, while shade from the trees dominated the rest.

"Huh. Pretty good find here, Jackie." Marco praised as he surveyed the are. "How'd ya find out about it?"

Jackie gave a brief shrug. "I had a... skater bud show me this place once." Her eyes briefly darted to the side. "Told me it was a far out place. Literally. I come here sometimes when I just wanna get away from it all and catch a tan."

"I see. So, it's just us two, huh?"

"Eeyup. Not a problem is it?"

"Oh no no no, not at aaall!" Marco's voice shook slightly. He chuckled nervously. "Nothing...nothing wrong with us being together. Alone. Away from the public. Where no one else could see us. That's all."

"Good." Jackie smiled warmly.

Marco laid their towels down. As he dug in his bag, he could hear the sound of clothes being removed nearby.

When he finally fished out his bottle of sunscreen he nearly crushed it into a shriveled state when his gaze returned to Jackie.

With her shirt and shorts drooping out of her bag, Jackie was left in quite the two piece solid cyan bikini that showed off what her somewhat modest normal clothes always concealed. It was a secret to no one that she was curvy for her age, and her swimsuit made it all the more eye-catching. The tied straps that secured the parts meant to obscure were thin enough to make flesh bulge slightly, begging the question as to how they haven't snapped apart yet.

Speaking of the parts that were meant to obscure, they scarcely did just that. Though not completely hiding the fullness of Jackie's assets, the top seemed like it had a loose grasp of its cargo with flesh jiggling slightly with every inch she budged and bottoms that rode high enough up her ass to create the facsimile of a thong.

"Uh, Marco? You good there, dude?" Jackie asked, unable to hide her smile.

Marco's brain seemed to be stuck, as his jaw failed to climb back up and constant uhs came out in long whispers.

"Earth to Marcooo." The skater girl snapped her fingers as she called out to him.

"Huh? What?" As if breaking from a hypnotist's spell, he shook himself awake.

"It's two thousand something, we're at the beach and your name is Marco Diaz." Jackie reminded him, chuckling. "And I'm your girlfriend, Jackie Lynn Thomas. You remember now?"

"Yeah...Yeah!" Marco lightly slapped his face. "Gosh, sorry about that. Spaced out a bit there."

"Heh. I was gonna ask if you liked the swimsuit, but I think I already got your answer."

"What? Oh no no no!" Marco shook his palm in denial. "I wasn't look- staring at those- I mean I. Uh-"

"Dude, it's fine. I want you to be chill seeing me like this." Jackie brought an assuring hand to his shoulder. Marco's heart skipped a beat at the contact. Though she was fine with it, he fought hard to keep his eyes away from her swaying cleavage.

Marco gulped. "Oh. Ok."

Jackie smiled warmly at him. "Awesome. Now can you help me put on some tanning lotion?"

As if it wasn't bad enough Jackie's nearly bare form was like honey to the pair of bees that were Marco's eyes, now he also had to run his hands all over her body. Her fit, voluptuous body. The boy was being tested this day and he wasn't sure if he'd pass with flying colors.

Marco nearly went on another "uh" loop before snapping out of it quicker and derailing it with a quiet "sure".

With her knees on a towel and her back directly towards him, Jackie undid the straps on her top before she laying herself flat on her stomach. Her cheek rested on her arms as her fully exposed back was presented to Marco.

Once he fished it out of her bag, he stood on his knees beside her, still enamoured by her well sculpted form. His eyes followed the straight path of her arched back as it sloped towards her rear mounds, still sticking out from under her bottoms which remained lodged deep within the fleshy fissure.

While keeping his eyes on her back, Marco held the tip of the suntan oil bottle to the center of Jackie's back. With a light squeeze, it oozed out, pooling on her skin. He brought his palms to her back and spread the slick fluid in wide circles, applying some pressure in a faux massage. When he got to her shoulders, his fingertips dug a little deep, smoothing out every knot and loosening every bit of stiffness he could find until Jackie's muscles relaxed.

"Oh dude, that's..." Jackie's remark was cut short by a soft sigh. Marco felt all her tension dissolve beneath his hands, her body lowering. "...oh man, keep that goin'."

Marco surprised himself with how stable his movements were all things considered. As he moved towards her lower back, he tried desperately not to delve or even look any lower. He could see it just on the border between in sight and out.

Unfortunately, even seeing the smallest iota of it prompted his swimming trunks to get tighter. He was thankful no one else was around and Jackie wasn't looking right at him.

As Marco realized that he'd ran out of consequences, he lifted one leg over Jackie's legs as both of his flanked hers. Tempting fate, he scooted just slightly closer, his erection just short of grazing her nearly exposed asscheeks.

The boy's attention to his hands were loose and he ended up accidently brushing along the sides of her breasts.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Marco withdrew his hands as quick as if he burned them.

Jackie laughed. "Chill, it's all good." She remained on her spot, laying as she was getting a free spa treatment from her deft handed boyfriend.

"Uh. I guess I should... Get your legs too, huh?"

"Please?" Jackie implored, an unspoken desire creeping in her voice.

With a nod, Marco grabbed the bottle and poured more of the oil on his palm. He clapped them together before bringing them to Jackie's thighs. When they were boldly squeezed, Jackie sharply inhaled, loud enough for Marco to hear.

"You ok there?" He asked as his hands delved lower towards the back of her knees.

"All fine up here." Jackie said, with her eyes closed in bliss. "Man, anyone ever say you should make a livin' outta this?"

Marco shrugged. "Nah. Never really did this for anyone else."

"Then I guess I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

A smile of pride crept onto Marco's face as he had just finished getting her ankles. He was about to stop and get up when Jackie spoke up.

"A little higher." She simply said.

Marco cocked an eyebrow curiously but did as told. He went up to her forelegs, digging his fingers into them once more.

"Higher." She repeated.

Marco's palms landed on her thighs. "Here?"

"Higher..." Jackie's voice was lower.

Confused, Marco's hands returned to her lower back, keeping them still in case she said something again.

"Lower." the girl was quicker to respond. She raised her head and looked straight at Marco with half lidded aqua eyes.

Her smile widened, as if knowing something he didn't, before resting her head back on her arms.

Marco didn't want to believe what she wasn't telling him, but the signs were too blatant to dismiss.

With his heart hammering in his chest and his sweat gathering in droves, Marco slowly brought his hands to her plump butt. The squishy skin yielded to his hands without resistance. Once again he pulled his hands away swiftly, making her cheeks jiggle back into place.

"Mmm." The sound slipped from Jackie's throat involuntarily.

With not as much ground to cover, but more to squeeze compared to her back and legs, Marco simply lost himself in the dough-like softness. He kept on kneading, focused less on massaging her and more on indulging himself in a part of Jackie he admired so much for so long.

"Y'know." Jackie spoke up. "If anything gets in your way, you can... Remove it."

Marco kept getting more and more surprised at Jackie's boldness. With a deep breath as if preparing to dive underwater, he undid the straps of her bottom, causing the thin piece of fabric to fall flat onto the towel below.

Marco's breath hitched and the beating in his chest grew louder as Jackie's naked nether regions came into full view. Her pink, moist slit peeked from beneath her shiny, tan cheeks. Shakily, he brought both hands back to her bubble butt, the tips of his thumbs boldly delving into her asscrack.

As if opening a door towards a room he wasn't allowed in, Marco slowly spread her cheeks apart, revealing her lighter, puckered hole. Her pussy lips below parted slightly, tethered to one another by her fluids.

"Like whatcha see?" Jackie asked, casting another sultry grin over her shoulder.

Marco could barely form words in any capacity, though even if he could, none could express the bliss and arousal he felt at that moment. There wasn't much that occupied his mind other than his girlfriend's private parts laid bare to him as well as his own erection threatening to rip through his shorts.

"Don't use your hands this time." Jackie said vaguely and with a hint of seduction laced in her tone.

Marco didn't get it initially. Until he noticed, from his point of view, how his hardon was aligned with her cheeks.

He was uncertain if this was what Jackie meant, but if her current boldness is any indication, then he must be right on the mark.

The boy slipped out of his trunks, his stiff rod springing free. Spreading her still oily cheeks apart, he lowered himself before his dick was nestled between her still oily ass cheeks.

"Wow, Jackie. Just." It felt as though his dick fit perfectly within the groove of her butt. "Wow."

"It'd feel better if you started moving, y'know." Jackie advised.

Marco squeezed her cheeks tightly. The underside of his dick slid back and forth along her ass crack, rubbing against her tight entrance while his balls hung low enough to tease her flooding folds. The slick softness of her ample rear stroked him nicely, his nerves wading through gentle tides of pleasure. His journey towards climax was a steady one, the goal remaining on the far horizon but growing nearer with every thrust between her asscheeks.

"Mmmm." Jackie purred in bliss, her prone body rocking back and forth along her boyfriend's increasingly intense movements. "You really like my butt, dontcha, Marco?"

"Y-yes.." he strained to answer, his focus remaining on jerking himself off with his girlfriend's behind.

"Heh, I know. It's so obvious when you stare at it."

Marco brought his body even lower, his chest barely grazing her back. He propped himself on his elbows and knees, putting more of his body weight onto his hips so the feeling around his dick felt tighter yet still moved as smoothly as before.

"Mmf. Ooh. Marcooo..." Escaped out of the voluptuous teen's mouth. Marco's hips smacked her cheeks and his balls collided with her pussy, stinging her in the best ways possible. There was increasing wetness pouring out of Jackie's needy folds, signaling mighty need that grew slowly within her. Voicing such desires grew increasingly difficult to suppress as squeaks and gasps slipped through her teeth, pushing the thrusting boy to go harder.

"Aww, y'know what?" Jackie said, raising her head up. "I don't think I'm being fair."

"Wha-whaddya mean?"

"Here. Lay off for a bit. Don't worry, you'll love this one."

Marco did as asked and gave Jackie some space. Getting up, she grabbed a bottle of the tanning oil and let it flow upon her naked chest, before her palms traveled every inch of her ample, toned body, until she became a bright, flawless jewel beneath the California sun. Marco warred with himself on what part of her he should admire the most.

"Now it's your turn to relax while I oil you up."

With an effortless push, Jackie brought Marco onto his back, his limbs spread eagle as he was at her mercy.

He suddenly found her hovering above him, her boobs hung and swayed above his chest.

And then they flattened against him, their bodies sharing the oil that had covered her. Her breasts slid frictionless along Marco's solid chest, making vertical motions while she slowly made her way downwards.

Marco found his solid member nestled between Jackie's oily bosom. Squeezing them together, she jerked him off, driving moans to escape Marco's lips. Her head dipped down as her tongue hit the tip of Marco's dick every time it peaked out of her cleavage.

"Oh Jackie, that's..." Marco bit his lip, his nerves shocked to life with every lick of his tip and stroke of his shaft. His toes curled and the towel beneath them balled in his fists. If his hentai fantasies becoming reality turned out to be a dream, he'd murder whoever wakes him up.

He couldn't help but look down at Jackie putting so much effort just for his pleasure. He frowned, his turn of feeling like he was being unfair.

"J-Jackie, could ya hold on for a se- ahhh!" Marco's train of thought derailed as his girlfriend managed to dip her head low enough to capture his cock between her lips. He momentarily lost himself to the feeling of her tongue swirling around his head.

"Hmm?" His dick exited her mouth with a pop. "Didja say something?"

"Uh, y'know what?" Marco gulped before he began. "I don't think I'm being fair either."

"Oh?" Jackie's boobs unwrapped themselves from Marco, replaced by her slow, nimble hands. "I thought we're being even now."

The boy nodded frantically, flinching at the feel of her soft hands. "I mean, you're not wrong, but. Maybe we could... stay even consistently?"

"Hmm. And what does my big bad boy wanna do with me?"

"Well, you keep, like. Doin' what you're doin with your... Mouth. And I. Do the... Same thing to you?"

"I don't think I get whatcha mean." Jackie's crooked smile betrayed her words. Her grip on her boyfriend's shaft tightened while her hand moved a little quicker.

"I mean like... You, er, me-m-my head between your legs like, y'know laying down like this and your-our bodies parallel and..."

"Marco, I think I'm catchin' what you're tossin." Jackie giggled at how adorably awkward he was being trying to be dirty. "I'm down for whatever, but I need one thing outta you."

"Uh-huh?"

"Ya gotta say it."

Marco gulped. "I want to... 69 with you." His voice trailed off on the last few words.

"Sorry babe, I can't hear ya over the Niagara Falls down there." Jackie's strokes intensified, twisting Marco's face into agonized grimaces. "Gonna have to speak up."

"I-I wanna 69 with you!" Marco said louder, just short of shouting it.

"Ok?" Jackie's smile nor her strokes let up. "And how exactly do we '69'?"

"Wha- you... You know!"

"Mmm, no, I'm afraid I don't. Haven't been keeping up with the Gen Z lingo. Is Yeet still in style these days?"

"Jackiieee..." Marco whined, unable to bear the brunt of the toe curling, hip bucking madness his body suffered. "Pleeeaaase..."

"I know you want something, but you're gonna have to tell me loud and clear, my dude. Unless ya wanna just shoot your goo now and we can call it a day. No biggie. Kind of a bummer that my soaking, oily pussy wouldn't get any action though."

Jackie made sure to emphasize the dirty word, subtly telling Marco they were on the same wavelength but it was all up to him to confirm it.

"I-I... Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"I... I wanna lick your pussy! I wanna run my tongue all over it while you give me a blowjob! Are you- are you happy now?"

Jackie couldn't contain her giggle. Marco was so dang cute, she couldn't take it. Part of her felt bad for teasing him so much, but it was so much fun to do so. Still, her own lewd desires have been calling out to her for awhile. She wasn't sure how much longer she could've kept it at bay.

As Marco was coerced into demanding, Jackie spun around so that both legs flanked Marco's head, while her's remained close by his other one.

"Wow..." Marco gawked at her pussy, so smooth, shaven and shiny from a blend of the tanning oil and her own juices. A small strip of pink jutted between the puffy labia. A drop of her fluids precariously hung from her needy hole, threatening to drip onto Marco's face.

The moment she lowered herself, Marco didn't hesitate to thrust his tongue against her, eliciting more juices for him to lap up and more moans like music to his ears. She

Marco was clumsy and unsure of what he was doing, but compensated with energy and enthusiasm. Jackie shook in his grip, struggling herself to properly blow her boyfriend.

"Mmm...mm!" She loudly hummed, gripped by the tantalizing twists and turns of his tongue.

"Errff, grrrd!" Jackie's words were muffled by the mouthful of dick she was supposed to tend to. She stopped herself just short of biting down. She tried to occupy herself by bobbing her head faster, and toying with Marco's balls to get even ground in their unspoken oral duel.

She froze, unable to sustain herself when Marco, whether intentionally or not, brushed against her sensitive clit. Seeing as it got the strongest reaction, he kept his tongue rooted to it, pressing and flicking persistently.

He winced in pain when he felt her nails dig deep into his legs. Her hands seemed to have minds of their own as they alternated between gripping Marco's legs or the towel beneath them.

"Mm-Marco! Hold up, dude!" Jackie cried out, louder than she intended. Shocked, Marco stopped where he was, releasing his deathly tight grip on her ass and his eager tongue out of her folds. The entirety of his mouth was coated in Jackie's warm arousal.

"Sorry, did I do something wrong?" Marco couldn't help but nervously avert his gaze, hurt by the possibility he did something unfavorable. "I-I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Nonono, you were doing awesome!" Jackie beamed. Relief washed over Marco. "It's just-"

A couple fingers spread her lips apart, revealing a chasm that promises untold treasures if one delved deep enough.

"I'm like, swimmin' in it right now, man." Jackie said. There was a desperate quiver that accompanied each word, forming cracks in her usually calm demeanor. "So I'll need ya to give it to me. Right here right now."

"But Jackie..." Marco hesitated, looking toward his bag as if being reminded of something important. "I didn't bring any...y'know."

"It's okay. I'm safe today." Then Jackie flashes that smile. That trustworthy, 100% certain smile that never failed to make Marco's heart go aflutter. That warm smile which melts the coldest of hearts and assures the most doubtful. "Plus I like doin' it all natural anyways."

Marco wasted no time slipping off his trunks so that that he was fully nude along with his lover. He stood behind her, his throbbing erection aching for entry. As eager as he was, he wanted to take it slow. Ease into it. Make her feel just as good as he does.

"I've. Never done this before y'know." Marco infirmed.

"Chill dude, just take it slow. Relax. Just learn by feeling. Let your emotions guide your hips."

Marco's tip moved vertically along her sopping slit, conjuring a needy whine from Jackie. As he slowly pushed in, an overwhelming warmth gradually enveloped his entire manhood. He felt his cock embraced in a way never before experienced. Marco couldn't help but freeze where he was, body locked up and breath hitched. Velvety inner walls squeezed and stroked every inch without him moving. Jackie's pussy felt good. Too good, in fact. Marco hadn't yet been able endure such pleasure for a long time before the need to release reared its ugly head.

"Oh gooodd, Jackie..."Marco hung by a loose thread that threatened to unravel the longer he remained inside. He was on the verge of pulling out, but the sensation of her insides holding on tight kept him bound to his spot.

"I... I think I'm g-gonna..."

He gasped and sighed in several small bursts, unable to hold back the load that came bursting into Jackie's bare pussy. Shot after shot directly hit her womb as his balls emptied themselves. Marco wasn't riding his orgasm so much as he was drowning in its overpowering waves.

"Dude, did you just..." Jackie looked over her shoulder. Surprise with a subtle yearning shone in her wide eyes.

Her unfinished question was answered when Marco pulled out followed by wads of his seed sliding along her smooth, tanned thighs and drizzling onto the towel.

Then he fell onto his butt, his arms barely keeping him steady as he leaned on them. Marco felt like he had just run around all of Echo Creek.

"That good, huh?" Jackie chuckled.

"Whew. Just...gimme a minute." Marco breathed as he wiped the sweat off his brow. His dick had already turned flaccid and rested on the towel.

"Hope this doesn't mean you're done for the day, because I'm just gettin' started."

"Can I...can I at least get a few minutes first?" Marco reached out for his bag, fishing out a water bottle that he emptied in one chug. He put it back in his bag to throw away later. "Phew!"

"You sure you can wait for this?" Jackie asked, spreading her butt cheeks to reveal a stretchy anus that gaped and puckered, as if beckoning him.

"W-wait, really!?" Marco couldn't hear his own voice over the celebratory fireworks blowing up in his head.

"Yup. All yours, if ya wan' it."

Marco wasn't sure if he heard right. Did he just hear Jackie Lynn Thomas, one of the sexiest girls in school, who somehow started dating him, casually ask him to have anal sex with her? He swore he was hallucinating. Well whatever he smoked to get to this point, he would never kick that habit.

"Uhh, you didn't happen to bring any lube, did you?" Marco asked, despite her strong desire, wanting nothing more than to make things as painless as possible for her.

Jackie shook her head. "No need dude, got it all right here."

"Uh, the tanning oil? Not sure if that's safe to use."

"Nah bro, I mean right here." She pulled apart her pussy lips, her insides still flooded with fresh cum.

"Y-you mean our-"

"You bet."

Marco hesitated, before a few throbs below reminded him of his duty as a gentleman to pound his lady's tight anus after she asked him nicely.

Holding one cheek apart with one hand while the other stuck two fingers in her sodden snatch. She moaned, the returning feeling of penetration clouding her mind and shocking her nerves.

Marco's fingers felt like they were drowning, that's how wet and full she was inside. It dripped down his digits and onto his palm, before they vacated her vagina and entered her asshole just as easily. They sunk up to his knuckle, driving another gasp and shiver from the other side. He moved his fingers as much as he could with the scant amount of room he had to ease and prep her for his dick.

Feeling it was enough, Marco held himself by the base of his cock as his head rested against her puckered entrance.

She opened up to him instantly, welcoming him inch by inch until the base of his dick was nestled between her snug ass cheeks. As if her pussy wasn't tight and pleasurable enough, her asshole somehow managed to surpass even that.

"Wow... I just can't, like... Wow."

"Mmm, makes ya wanna blow another load, doesn't it?"

"You... Don't know the half of it."

Jackie giggled. "Well, why don't you give me a good workout before ya do that?"

Jackie pulled her ass back, exposing half of Marco's length before her cheeks bounced against his hips. Then again. And again.

Marco thrusted back to follow her rhythm. Though a bit out of sync at first, the two ended up on the same page and going at the same pace, neither following or leading the other.

At some point, the two switched positions, with Marco sitting and leaning against his arms while Jackie squatted and threw her butt every which way, making the swollen cock stir her up inside.

The squishing slaps of flesh on flesh and the occasional moan and whimper from either party echoed throughout the beach as Jackie bounced her butt on Marco's lap harder and faster.

"Jackie..." Marco clenched his teeth and curled his toes as he quickly approached the end of his rope. He squeezed her rear flesh, futilely holding back the dam that was full to bursting.

"Say. Say no mmmore!" Jackie fumbled on her words herself as that familiar bubbling feeling in her loins assailed her as well. "Just, just bust in me already."

"Ahh...ahh."

Unable to hold back, the boy released one silent scream that turned into a gurgling groan, unleashing the full capacity of his balls deep into his girlfriend's guts. A few drops escaped the engulfing hole, Marco's climax seemingly without end.

At the same time, Jackie pinched her own nipples as she too gushed out orgasmic fluid,staining their towel more than the two already have at that point.

They collapsed in a mess of limp limbs, sweaty bodies, and coated private parts. The force of their post coital exhaustion was too powerful to resist and kept them from budging an inch.

"Far out, Marco." Jackie remarked, smiling as an arm rested on her forehead. "Best fuck I've had in awhile."

"Uh...wha?" Marco breathed, his senses still fuzzy.

"Nothing. You were awesome today, dude. Glad we came to this beach."

"You really think so?"

"Totally", Jackie sat up, grimacing at how hot and sticky she was

"You wanna go again sometime?" Marco asked.

"Heck yeah!"

Eventually, their strength returned and the two commenced frolicking in the cold salt water, washing themselves of the aftermath of their prior lovemaking. They smiled and laughed as they splashed one another, for Jackie even more so since she spotted Marco sporting yet another erection in the midst of their innocent fun.

Eventually the two tired themselves out enjoying everything the secluded beach had to offer, and resorted to sitting peacefully along the shoreline and watching the sunset color their world in a tranquil amber hue. Jackie rested her head on Marco's shoulder, clutching his arm.

"Man." Jackie said wistfully. "Glad I had my first time here."

"Me, too." Marco responded. Warm, fuzzy feelings swelled within him, mostly of happiness towards giving his girlfriend a great time.

"Yeah if I didn't, l wouldn't have known about this place and took you here for some fun."

"Yea- hey, wait." Marco paused for a moment, his mind trying to process something. His face fell as he turned to Jackie with wide, shocked eyes.

"You what!?"


End file.
